


Independence

by Hikkora



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Independence, Yellow Submarine, living on a submarine, submarine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikkora/pseuds/Hikkora
Summary: How to fight for your own space on a submarine, a field guide.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	Independence

**Author's Note:**

> A little fic for Women! Wanted Zine flash writing challenge, prompt: independence.

New crewmates were always curious why a certain part of the engine room was reserved for only one person on night shifts. 

If you would ask Ikkaku about it, you would hear that she’s a great mechanic and she needs to be focused on her work. And with all of these clumsy men around you can’t really be completely engaged in important tasks where precision is the key to success.

Shachi instead would tell you that she got a separate workstation because she’s the only woman in the crew, just as she got her own cabin - and since the women are moody and messy it’s much better this way. Ikkaku would quickly tell you that Shachi is just jealous because he has to share a cabin with Penguin and Bepo. Now that’s where the chaos rules!

But deep down Ikkaku wouldn’t be able to deny that she likes to have her own spaces. On a submarine, where everyone else has to deal with their roommates, she was the queen of her own little kingdom.

And as royals are used to, she always liked to share her opinions about everything without any hesitation. 

“You will see, this alliance will ruin us! We will have to leave the Polar Tang. They will drag us through the mud and we will have to drink water straight out of pools. And work without any actual technology!” 

This last vision seemed to terrify her the most. How can a mechanic live without the engines? What would a mechanic be without her mechanical habitat!?

It didn’t took long until all of her new crewmates knew that they would hear a long speech on any given topic if she caught them in her territory. Ikkaku doesn't tolerate discussion, and she will only free her victim when there's an emergency onboard. Beware of the dragoness!

But the truth regarding night shifts was a bit different and involved earplugs. There were some whispers and legends about a voice that could be heard very late at night, coming just from this part of the engine room where Ikkaku had her workstation. It wasn’t particularly melodic, rather on the contrary: 

“Weeeeee allllllll liveeee in a yeeeeeellow submariiiiiine!”

Voice specialists would say that if a screech owl could sing it would sound like this. At least it would be a very independent owl with her own territory, Ikkaku would say if anyone would have the actual courage to tell her what her singing voice sounds like.


End file.
